The Quest for Redwall
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Have you ever wondered if something was real? What if you found a journal that lead you to that one thing. Thats what three friends are about to discover! "What if Redwall was, no is real?" A destiny is fulfilled! Possibility of Rose and Martin alive!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Redwall series, Brian Jacques does. I only own my characters Ami, Greg, and Jon.**

**AN: Hey is Dune here! I know that I haven't really updated this story that much in a long time and I know it needs to be fixed up a bit. So, I am going to add some changes and then, hopefully, add a new chapter to this story. So let me know what you think of this new and improved, Quest for Redwall!**

_We Travelers three_

_Will seek to find thee,_

_The place that I once called home,_

_No matter how far I would roam._

**Prologue**

The rain fell hard upon the sandstone walls of the Abbey as the wind howled outside, whipping the deluge into a frenzy of splashing raindrops. The sun lay hidden behind the dark clouds, shrouding the forest in a damp shadow. An aged hedgehog gingerly leaned forward in his comfortable chair by the crackling fire, and took a sip from his tankard of raspberry ale before setting it back down. Having quenched his thirst, the hedgehog yawned, stretching his arms out as his spines bristled. He then leaned back and lowered himself into the chair. He wore the green habit of the Abbey and a red scarf was wrapped about his neck and resting in his lap was a small stack of dusty tomes and scrolls.

He sighed as he drew a pair of spectacles from a pocket on his robe and cleaned them before he placed them on his nose. He then gazed through them at the eager faces of the woodland critters that gathered around him in the vastness of Cavern hole, sitting on every available spot; the floor, cushions, chairs, benches and even on the tables themselves. He then cleared his throat, causing the bits of whispering s and murmurs to hush.

"Welcome all, friends both old and new, travelers from near and far, I am Brother Grey Quinn, the current recorder and storyteller of Redwall Abbey." He said in a strong voice that belayed his age, "As our feast is now coming to an end and the time for bed draws near, at the request of our kind and caring Mother Abbess Cynthia..." Grey said as he waved a paw toward the head of the table, where a middle-aged mousemaid sat, blushing at the praise, before he again cleared his throat.

"...I have been asked to find and tell a story, and I believe I have found just the one. It took me almost all afternoon to find it, buried in the heaps of records and dust, oh that dust! I swear one of these days I w-!" he was startled from his rambling by a small indignant squeak.

"Jus' git on wiv it!" said an impatient mousebabe from his seat on his mother's lap, who, like many others couldn't help but chuckle at the young one's statement.

"Ha ha!" bellowed the hedgehog as he picked a tome from the top of the small stack and gently placed the others on the floor, "I believe young master Thomas has said what is on everyone's mind. Well then, listen closely, my young friend, for I think you may enjoy this story. As will all of you." He cleared his throat and opened the tome to its first page, he then began to read.

"_This is the recording's of one Sister Abigail Hawthorne, recorder of Redwall._

_"The sun has begun to set on this first day of autumn, the air is peaceful and calm, the time for harvest is near. But I can't help but have felt that something was to happen this day. It was the day, told to me long ago by a dear friend of mine who had a dream of Boar the Fighter, the badger lord of old, that three traveling warriors would come to Mossflower, with the news of a danger that was fast approaching our very home. This is the tale of those three warriors: Jonathan the Brave, Ami the Swift, and Gregory the Unpredictable..."_

**As you can see this first chapter has been changed, big time. I also changed the names of the characters, though not all of them. More changes are to come, so please let me know what you think of this new prologue!**

**-Dune**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1: The Adventure begins**

"Jon! How's it going up there?" a voice called up the stairs leading up to the attic.

Jon Anderson, a boy of thirteen with short black hair and dark blue eyes, set the box he was carrying down and called back. "We're alright grandpa! Just a few more things to sort through and then we'll be down!"

"Well, alright then. If you three need anything, just let me know!" his grandfather called back, "I really appreciate this kids, I'm not as young as I used to be and the dust isn't good for my lungs, so thanks for the help."

"No problem mister Anderson," said Ami White, a friend of Jon's with long black hair and almond shaped sky blue eyes. She got her Asian features from her mother and her eyes from her father. She and Jon had been friends since before elementary school where they met...

"Yeah, mister Anderson! We love to help!" ...Gregory Williams, a boy with wild brown hair and brown eyes with an equally wild gleam in them. Greg was a practical joker, which almost always either landed him in serious trouble or worse. Fortunately it has never gotten to worse.

The three had become instant friends and had stuck together all the way to middle school. At the moment they were cleaning and organizing Jon's grandfather's attic. Daniel Anderson used to be a stagehand at the local theater in town and he worked there until the place closed down. When he left he had managed to take almost all of the costumes and props, the manager practically gave them to him. Since then the boxes of props and costumes had been sitting up in the attic gathering dust for years.

Then one day out of the blue, Daniel had disappeared for about two years. When he had finally returned and asked where he had been, Daniel just smiled and said, "Oh, just on an adventure of sorts." He had never said where he had gone nor what he had done. It had been three years since he had returned and he had finally decided to sell some of the stuff in his attic. Which was what Jon and his two friends were helping him with.

"Hey, Jon! Look at this!" Greg exclaimed as he held an old clown mask over his face.

Jon glanced up and groaned, wishing he hadn't, while Ami just giggled before turning back to a box marked 'Oriental costumes'.

"Greeeeeg! Come on man! We're thirteen, not little kids. We shouldn't be messing around with this stuff, grandpa said only when we're done are we allowed to go through them and take some stuff home. Not before!" Jon practically growled.

Greg snickered to himself as he dropped the mask back into the box marked 'Circus acts'. Ami shook her head at her friend's actions, though she was smiling. She reached into the box she was looking in and pulled out what looked like an old miko* outfit, a white haori and a pair of red hakama's. Underneath the costume she found a neatly folded set of leather armor and two folded metal fans. Even though she knew the fans and armor were props they still looked exactly like the real things.

"Hey Jon, how come your grandfather has so many of these old costumes that look like they are from ancient Japan or China? And why do they look so real?" she asked.

"That's because the theater grandpa worked at did a production of ancient Japan, you know with samurai, ninja's and all that. I think the reason they look so realistic is because they probably wanted it to look as authentic as possible. Don't know if that's really why, but it's all I could come up with." Said Jon with a shrug as he pulled out a box filled with what looked like monk habits and robes.

By then Greg had carried the 'Circus Act' box down the stairs and had just returned when he spotted another box with the words, 'Medieval Times' written on the side. He quickly pulled the box out and opened it. The first thing he pulled out was a brown tunic, a kilt and a dark green cloak. The gleam he had whenever he was going to pull a joke or prank appeared in his eye.

"Hey guys, you want to see if these things fit?" he asked them as he glanced over at them both.

"Well, I don't know. I still think we should finish up first before we mess around," Jon said as he frowned to himself.

"Aw, come on Jon!" begged Ami, holding the miko outfit to her chest, "We can at least have some fun! I don't think your grandfather would mind if we decided to take a break right now."

Jon sighed and nodded his head. He then reached into his box and pulled out a green monk habit for himself. "Alright, we'll do this for a little bit. But then we need to get back to work, got it?" he said.

Greg let out a loud whoop before he grabbed up the costume and ran behind a curtain hanging nearby, only to nearly knock an old lamp over, which he quickly caught and righted. "I'm okay! It's fine, nothing broke, I swear!"

Ami laughed and rolled her eyes again at her crazy friend's antics. She picked up the rest of the costume and props before moving behind an old dividing screen. Jon just remained where he was and pulled the habit over his head, before letting it fall down to his feet. He could tell that it was a good size bigger than he was as it was a bit baggy, so he reached back into the box and found a white cord which he used to tie around his waist.

He had just finished when he heard Ami clear her throat and asked him to turn around. Wondering what she wanted Jon turned toward her and stared at his friend in awed silence. The outfit made her look like a warrior miko, complete with the leather chest and shoulder plates and the duo metal fans that she held unfolded in both her hands. It also seemed to suit her as well as fit her, like it had been made just for her alone. Both friends stared at each other in amazement until they realized what they were doing and turned away from each other, their faces bright red.

"Hey, you guys decent or do I need to wait any longer?" called Greg as he started to slide the curtain aside and peeked out at them.

"Greg!" Ami and John shouted at the same time.

Greg stepped out from behind the curtain with a smirk on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just kidding guys! Sheesh, can't take a joke can you."

He was now wearing the tunic, the kilt and cloak. He then struck what he thought to be a heroic pose. "So what do you guys think, do I look like a scotsman or what?"

His response was both of them laughing and holding their sides.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked them as he glanced himself over, "I think I look pretty good."

"Um, Greg?" giggled Ami as she pulled herself together, "You put the kilt on wrong, its backwards.

"Oh..." he said before he leapt back behind the curtain, "Just a sec!"

Jon finally stopped laughing and started to brush himself off, when something fell out of one of the front pockets and landed on the floor with a thump. He glanced down and spotted a small book. "What's this?" he asked himself as he reached down and picked it up.

Curious, he opened it up and started to read the writing on the first page, strangely it seemed to be in his grandfather's handwriting.

"_This is the account of Daniel the wanderer, now officially the recorder of Redwall Abbey…_"

Jon froze as he stared at the page with wide eyes as he continued to read.

"…_Redwall Abbey, of Mossflower Wood._"

"Huh... my grandpa... wha... can't be... true?" he babbled to himself, not even noticing his friends were now looking at him in confusion.

"_This begins with the account of my arrival to this mysterious and beautiful world that was created by an author in England, only it isn't fiction, it's real. I can say it was very strange for me to wake up that morning in an unknown forest in the body of a mouse and several years younger! About thirty years younger at that! I just couldn't believe it, so I did what any sane person would do at a time like this; think this was a dream and pinched myself, very, very hard. Only when I was able to pull myself together and start to explore this vast and strange land, did my adventures begin…_"

Jon by now had unconsciously sat himself down on the floor, his eye continuing to read his grandfathers journal, page by page, word for word. He was so into his reading he didn't know that his two friends had joined in, reading over his shoulders. They sat there in wonder and shock as they read through bloody battles against thieving rats, scruffy ferrets, and many kinds of vermin, then about grand feasts, of great friendships, and then finally; love. Having finally reach the last page, Jon flipped it over, only to discover that the last entry was written in someone else's hand, not his grandfather's.

"It looks like it was written by a woman," murmured Ami, startling Jon as he hadn't realized he wasn't the only one reading the journal.

"_I am writing this last entry without Daniel's knowledge, for what I am now writing must reach to where ever he is going. I have received a message from the spirit of Boar the Badger lord of old. He told me in a dream to write down in Daniel's journal this very poem:_

_A darkness approaches in three turns of the year,_

_An evil will come that strikes with fear,_

_Three must come to give their aid,_

_Two warriors and one maid._

_One whose eyes shine with mirth_

_He who has no idea of his worth._

_Two who have eyes of blue,_

_One midnight and the other sky hue._

_These travelers three,_

_Will seek to find thee_

_The place a friend of mine once called his home,_

_No matter how far he would roam._

_A rose that blossoms late,_

_And a warrior that has met his fate,_

_Will come back and live once more,_

_To help these three in the time of war._

"_I hope that this is what Boar had told me in my dream, because if not then the words at the below will mean nothing. I hope that if Daniel reads this that he will forgive an old mousemaid, but it had to be done. I end this with a fond good bye to my husband…and my love. May the seasons bless you with good fortune._

_Annabelle Anderson, wife of Daniel Anderson._"

All the three friends could do was sit there in silence for a few minutes until Greg spoke again.

"Jon, please tell me that your grandfather made all this up and isn't crazy."

"Of course my grandpa isn't crazy!" said Jon defensively, "He's as sane as you and me."

"Well, unless if he spent the two years he was missing in England with Brian Jacques when he wrote this, then I think he qualifies for crazy," stated Ami.

Jon scowled at both of his friends. "I can't believe you guys. Why don't you think that any of this is real?"

"Cause it isn't?"

"Cause it's not possible, nor is it logical."

"Ami," Jon said with a sigh, "Why is everything logical this or logical that? Not everything is logical. I mean haven't you heard that, 'seeing is believing, but sometimes it's better to believe in the unseen'?"

"Dude, I swear you've watched the Polar Express one time too many!" Greg groaned, "I mean seriously, how is this supposed to be real?"

"Hey, that was a good movie, you just need to have an open mind," Jon grumbled in frustration.

"What does having an open mind have to do with anything?" asked Greg in confusion.

"It has everything to do with it," Jon said firmly, "This is what happened to my grandfather when he vanished for five years of my life. I know it, cause my grandfather couldn't make up a story to save his life. This is where he had gone. He did everything he had written here, I know he did!

"Now we find this page that this Annabelle Anderson, wrote and I think it is about us. Don't you see, Greg, you are the one with the eyes filled with mirth, you're a practical joker, and it's in your very nature to pull something. Ami, you and I are the ones with the different hues of blue eyes, we were meant to find this page!" finished John, panting for breath.

Ami sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, I get it, but what did she mean by the words at the bottom of the page meaning something?" she asked.

Jon blinked before he looked down at the bottom of the last page.

"I don't know. It looks like it's another poem."

All three of them glanced at the bottom of the page and read aloud the small riddle there.

"_At days last light,_

_When summer turns to fall,_

_We three will come and fight,_

_To protect our new home, Redwall!_"

Suddenly, Jon felt light headed and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was of a swirling mass of mist that seemed to cover all three of them like a blanket, and then he knew no more.

_(break)_

Boar the fighter tilted his head as a wind began to blow through the Dark Forrest, whispering a message for his ears alone. The Badger lord smiled as he listened to what it whispered to him, before it was swept away.

"It is time," he rumbled to himself.

**Cliffhanger! Well what did you guys think? I hope that this chapter has caught your interest! Please review! What do you guys think of the changes I've made to the chapter, like them, hate them, let me know!**

***= A Miko is a Japanese priestess that are said to have spiritual powers, which they used to exorcise and destroy demons. **

**-Dune**

******PS: Please ignore the other chapters after this one for now, as the names of the characters don't match and you'll get confused. I will replace the other chapters soon and then I will remove this message.**


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or any of its characters, I only own John, Greg, and Kate.**

**Heh, hey guys! Sorry it took me this long to update this story, got a little side tracked. But here it is finally!**

**-=+=-**

**Awakening**

Boar the Fighter strode up the dirt path toward the cottage of his two good friends, Martin and Rose. He lifted his paw to the door, but before he could even knock, the door opened to reveal a pretty mousemaid. She stared up at the badger for a moment and the smiled prettily.

"Why Boar, what a surprise! I thought I could feel your trembling walk up the path. What brings you to our home in the Dark Forest tonight?" asked Rose as she stepped aside to allow the huge Badger in.

Boar smiled as he ducked his head under the small doorframe.

"All in good time, Rose, I will tell you both. Where's Martin?" asked the Badger lord as he glanced around the snug cottage.

"I am right here, Boar!" a mouse said as he walked into the main room, he looked at the badger and smiled, "What can I do for you old friend?"

Boar motioned for Martin and Rose to follow him to their table and sat down on one of the chairs, causing it to creak under his weight. As soon as both mice were sitting, Boar glanced from one to the other and smiled. He leaned toward them.

"What I have foretold is now coming to pass. I have been watching over the lands of the living for three years now, and nothing has happened until today. I breeze blew passed me as I sat by the stream enjoying the sun, it whispered to me, they have arrived. And not a moment to soon," said Boar.

Martin leaned forward as Rose took his paw in hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Who? You mean the three other worlders?" at the badgers nod Martin continued, "Then that mean the evil you have predicted has arrived in Mossflower!"

Boar, instead of letting out a sigh, smiled confusing his two friends.

"Why are you smiling Boar, surly this isn't a good thing?" asked Rose with worry.

Boar nodded his head.

"I know this isn't a good thing, but it is good for you my friends!"

Martin glanced at Rose and then back at Boar.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Boar leaned back in his seat, causing it to emit a few more creaks, smiling still.

"You two are to go back to help," said Boar as he focused his eyes on the tabletop.

Rose and Martin sat up in surprise as they looked at each other and then at Boar.

"Y-you mean, we get to…live again?" Rose asked hesitantly, her voice quivering in excitement.

Boar's beaming smile and the look in his eye told them their answer.

---

John groaned as he slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again as bright light entered his vision. He threw an arm over his face to block it as he opened his eyes again, as soon as he did his gaze focused on his arm. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

He was still wearing the green habit, but the sleeve on his right arm, the one over his face, had slid down revealing a black furred arm. His eyes moved down to his hands…or were they paws now? Each still had five fingers, but each was tipped with a claw now instead of fingernails.

John sat up and reached for the top of his head with a paw. Instead of hair, it came in contact with two ears on top of his head. He then reached behind him and felt a bushy tail poking through a hole in the back of the habit, that hadn't been there before. John looked at his surroundings; he was sitting in the middle of a forest at midday, with the sun's rays shining through the lofty branches overhead, casting shadowy patterns on the grass covered ground.

He spotted a small stream flowing not far from where he lay. He scurried over and looked down into its reflective surface. The face that stared back at him was the face of a black furred squirrel, with two dark blue eyes. John's jaw dropped open to reveal his new teeth as he stared at his reflection in shock.

"W-wha-what?" he stuttered, "What the…"

"Ooh! My head!" a female voice groaned from behind him.

John spun around in surprise to see two other animals in clothing lying not far from where he had lain before. A hedgehog, wearing a brown jerkin and a blue cloak lay on his stomach, breathing deeply in sleep. It was the other that his gaze rested on. It was another squirrel, a squirrelmaid to be precise, wearing a purple colored travelers robe. Her fur was bright red and the fur between her ears reached down to her shoulders like hair, it also had a golden color mixed in with the red.

She was rubbing her forehead when she felt the fur under her paws. She froze as her eyes shot open, they were as blue as the sky. She sat there for a few seconds and then slowly brought her right paw into her vision. A fear filled scream filled the small clearing, causing John to place both paws over his sensitive ears and the hedgehog to jolt awake.

The hedgehog sat up and stretched his arms over his shoulders as he let out a big yawn. His fur wasn't the usual brown of a hedgehog but a startling grey. He blinked his eyes open and looked around sleepily.

"Huh, morning already?" he asked in a familiar voice.

John stared at the hedgehog in shock.

"Greg?"

The hedgehog turned lazily to face John and he shot awake instantly at the sight of the black squirrel.

"John? Is that you man? You're a freaken squirrel!" exclaimed Greg.

"Yeah, well, you're a hedgehog!"

Greg reached up to scratch his head, but yelped in pain as his paw came in contact with his headspikes.

"Ow! I guess your right, dang those things are sharp!"

"John? Greg?" a familiar female voice asked.

They both turned to the squirrelmaid, Greg jumped in shock again.

"Katie?" the hedgehog asked.

The squirrelmaid nodded her head as she glanced between her two friends.

"What happened to us? W-where are we?" her lip began to tremble as she began to shake in fear.

John went to Kate's side and pulled her too him, just in time as she broke into a fear filled sob. Her ran his paw through her fur/hair.

"Shh, Kate, its okay. I don't know what happened to us but its okay," he whispered soothingly to her.

While John continued to comfort Kate, Greg glanced around the clearing, taking everything in as he began to ponder their predicament. He suddenly paused as his ears caught a rumble like sound. The hedgehog bent down and pressed an ear to the ground. He quickly sat up, his eyes wide in fear as he turned to his friends.

"Guys! We need to get out of sight, like now!" he shouted as he lunged to his feet.

Both squirrels stopped what they were doing and listened with their sensitive ears as Greg grabbed the backs of their robe and habit, pulling them with him into a bushy shrub. They froze as the rumbling got louder and the ground beneath them began to tremble slightly. John carefully reached forward and pushed a leaf to the side as he peeked out.

A shadowy form appeared in his sight, followed by another, two more, then a multitude of shadowy beings. John stared in horror as his eyes caught sight of weasels and ferrets carrying swords, spears, axes, hammers, shields and wearing various pieces of armor. One weasel came into view wearing a helmet with what looked like a skull facemask, a coat of blackened chainmail, metal gauntlets and a curved sword hanging from a leather belt.

In his paws he held aloft a pike with a red banner, with what looked like a yellow cats eye, hanging from it. Another ferret came into view wearing only a leather helm and a kilt, leaving his muscular furred chest bare and a battle axe hanging over one shoulder while the other paw held a thick round, wooden shield.

John pulled back and turned to his friends with a frightened expression on his face. Greg and Kate looked at him questioningly. John cleared his throat.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he whispered.

---

Two other figures observed the marching horde of weasels and ferrets with heavily beating hearts. From their vantage point, behind a fallen log on a hill, Martin the Warrior and Rose could see each vermin soldier individually.

Rose looked at Martin with a troubled look.

"How are we going to find those young ones when they are in our way, Martin?" the mousemaid asked.

Martin looked back at her and took her paw in his.

"We will find them Rose, don't worry. According to Boar, they should have been in the clearing ahead," said the warrior as he pointed.

Rose stared in the direction of the pointing paw and she felt her blood grow cold. The horde was marching straight through the very clearing where the three strangers were supposed to be. Martin narrowed his eyes as he brought up a paw to block the sunlight, as he carefully scanned the undergrowth and trees. The warrior mouse paused as he noticed one shrub in particular quiver slightly and a small head carefully peeked through the leaves.

It was the face of a black squirrel, his fur blending in with the shadows of the shrub, rendering him invisible to the eyes of the hordebeasts, but not a certain warrior. Martin reached over and tapped Rose on the shoulder as he pointed toward the shrub.

"I think I found our three young ones," he said to her.

Rose turned and looked at the shrub in question and after a few seconds, she finally spotted the black face, which then pulled out of sight causing the shrub to quiver again. Rose turned to Martin with a worried expression.

"Oh, I hope they are alright!" she whispered as she leaned her back against the log.

Martin, knowing they couldn't do anything until the horde passed, sat down beside her. He wrapped her in a one armed hug and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We will get to them Rose, I promise you we will!"

**-=+=-**

**Cliffhanger! Will john and His friends be able to remain unnoticed? Will Martin and Rose be able to get to them? Find out…whenever I update next! So, what did you guys think? Like it or no? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, just made some changes to the first two chapters, let me know what you think!

-Dune


End file.
